


Fun & Games

by Jerge



Category: Ruiner (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Masochism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12729168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerge/pseuds/Jerge
Summary: Her and Puppy play a little game.





	Fun & Games

It’s all games to Her.

Puppy tilts his head down, muscles straining against the pressure that is keeping them bound behind his back. He knows it’s all in his mind, she’s toyed with it before and she’s doing it again. She makes him think these things that just aren’t true and his body can’t tell the difference between the falsity of an illusion and the real binds that tie.

The worst part is that he can’t say he minds. He and Her have done so much, she has pushed him in directions he would otherwise have never ventured. She saved him from being hacked and used like a pawn in someone else’s game… He was a part of Her games as well but he at least was given choices, allowed to take a path of his own.

She likes these games, he plays along with them because he enjoys her company. Perhaps he also enjoys being the dog that everyone compares him to. He enjoys that leash.

And she is a very good master.

Puppy lifts his head and rolls his shoulders, feeling the ache of his prosthetic, feeling the tightness of the mental binds, feeling his body being toyed with.

It’s all in his head, winding around him in ways that he sure as hell wouldn’t get if it weren’t for Her giving him some basic rundowns on what she was doing to him from time to time. She’s in his head again, pinpointing his neurons and stretching her influence down his nerves like a degenerative disease.

Puppy feels a warmth spread through him, more of a machine than man, and finds his circuits and flesh reacting to her inputs. He pulls against the binds that aren’t there, his chest exposed and Her eyes watching him thoughtfully from a place that he cannot see. Like a hand, he feels the warmth of her influence and binary creep from his neck down his chest, snaking along the flesh that is there, hiding the machinery that he has inside, before the feeling stops alongside his left hip.

[ Oh Puppy… ] she says in that voice that she always uses when talking to him and only him. A laugh, synthesized and pleasurable. [ What am I going to do with you? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ]

He exhales in response, feeling his body reacting to the touch that starts to shift south. He’s naked, down to his most bare parts, and he knows what’s next. She’ll toy with him for a bit, say some things that he knows she knows will get him worked up, modify his chemistry to make his brain think there’s a real influence over him...

A game of pleasure.

[ C’mon Puppy, let’s play! ♡ ～('▽^人) ]

Things start off strong. He seizes up as an electricity jolts through him, his muscles constricting so tight that he feels himself twist, leaning back. On his knees already, Puppy feels himself quiver under her influence, twisting and struggling as the sensations flood into him.

A sharp pleasure stings his arms and chest, his breathing feeling struggled, whilst a warmth blooms deep inside his insides, spreading like ink on a water surface. He can feel his cock ache, deep down inside of him, and he doesn’t have to look to know that he’s getting hard.

Her eyes rotate around him, observing him from every and all angles, before she backs up. The influence over him starts to fade a little, the dial being turned down in small increments, until Puppy is close to his baseline.

His chest heaves up and down as he struggles to compose. It wasn’t a surprise to him, he knows their game has started, but Puppy still can’t seem to get the hang of it. He tilts his head, looking down at his erection, before lolling his head to the side, huffing.

Her laughter fills his head and he can tell she’s getting excited.

[ Now tell me, ] she starts and the phantom hand is back, this time centered between his shoulder blades. He can feel it put pressure on the spot and he leans forward, following the intended path she has for him. [ Bowing before me like this... don’t you feel a least a little humiliated that I have total control over you? ]

He contemplates this for a moment before shrugging, still bent forward before her all-seeing gaze. The pressure on his back lightens for a moment and he goes to sit up straight again. He’s halted when the pressure shifts to both his shoulders and he's faced down, nose to the floor. He aches in his loins at the force of it, feeling her silent interest radiating through his body.

[ I can make you feel and think anything you know, ] she starts again. He can imagine her walking circles around him, her lithe form filling his mind’s eye. [ I can make you remember anything I want you to, make your body respond any way I feel fit. ]

On cue, he feels the electricity from before spike through him. It’s not as arousing as it was the first time, this power more malicious than tantalizing. She’s making a point and he can’t help but feel more turned on that he had before. It wasn’t intended to make him feel good, but the pain she brought along with the threat of more made him excited.

He wanted more of that risk, of that threat.

Enduring, he feels the shock that she had coursed through him fade. He regains his breathing, feels his prosthetic arm continue to ache like it always does, and he looks up.

[ I can make you come and I can kill you whenever I feel like it. ]

He stares.

Her voice contains a smile, [ Which will it be, Puppy? ]

He doesn’t respond immediately. Instead, he turns his head downward and looks at his erection. He would do anything to have one of his hands free, to take a hold of himself and touch himself until he felt the release of pleasure he wanted so badly. He ached for some form of touch, even a faked one made up by a person who could make you feel whatever she wanted. Her will was all in this game.

Puppy lifts his head up again, tilting it to the side a little, before shrugging. A response to her inquiry.

She laughs, [ That’s my Puppy! (ﾉ´ з `)ノU^ｪ^U ]

He can feel things intensify from there. The ghost hands come and go, spreading across his body like water, sliding along every concave and convex, before all of them settle against the triangle of space above his cock. He feels a circular motion, massaging him to get him ready, before the hands dip down and wind around his phallus.

He inhales sharp as the phantom hands wrap around his cock and start to apply pressure. They pump him, slow, agonizingly slow, and he feels stars spark in his vision.

[ Like those? Adds a lot to the feeling huh? ] Her laugh is intoxicating, he stares at the stars that fill his vision, literal stars, and finds himself getting lost.

The feeling of her touches amplifies through him like a sweet song through a speaker. He can feel it washing through him, washes of pleasure crashing through every limb, every finger and toe. His prosthetic arm feels like it's being super heated, burning into his back, as the pleasure makes it through its circuitry and starts to overheat the arm.

He’s about to release a sigh of enjoyment when the waves of pleasure suddenly halt. He gulps down a breath, feeling anxiety manifest inside of him, before he tries to loosen his tense muscles.

She give and then she taketh away. It wouldn’t be a game without some challenge.

[ You were liking that a little too much, Puppy, ]

He huffs at Her, prompting Her to laugh.

[ Beg for me to let you come. ] She teases and the shocks are back, sharp and painful, causing him to lurch from side to side until they settle again. [ Beg for pleasure or else you will only receive pain. ↑_(ΦwΦ)Ψ ]

He shakes his head, breathing heavily. He pulls at the fake restraints again, feeling his wrists bound to each other like they were made of strong, attractive magnets. He finds he can’t pull free and resigns himself from the struggle. Puppy lulls his head back and forth, tossing the options back and forth, before he looks into Her eyes and nods.

[ Thata boy. ] She praises. [ Now, do you want **Pleasure** or **Pain?** ]

He doesn’t respond, no possible way to vocalize either response. He knows that she knows this, she’s playing her game after all, and he feels the seconds tick away at a snail’s pace, feeling the anxiety build in him at the prospect of feeling a great jolt of pleasure or a harsh spear of pain at any second.

[ Nothing? Oh well, I suppose I’ll just flip a coin. ╮(︶▽︶)╭ ]

He can see the coin flip before him but he has no idea what face equates to what result. He waits, watching it spinning in the air before landing, tails-side up.

Puppy inhales.

A warmth blooms through him, flooding through his system and intoxicating him like a rich alcohol. He feels it rush through him, running through his network, before the phantom hands are back and get to work. He can feel them running across his toned upper arms, running fake fingertips across his definition in a sort of admiration, before pulling back and appearing again to work at his cock.

His shudders an inhale, mask flickering through images that he only has an idea of from the light it casts against the dark room. Precum leaks from the tip of his cock, dripping down the head without any real presence to stop it. He imagines a person pressing their lips to it, taking the precum into their mouth. He imagines lips, warm and plush, before the imagine is suddenly wiped from his mind.

She tsks him, [ Now, now Puppy, none of that okay? Let’s flip the coin again. ]

He watches it flip before his eyes. It lands on tails again.

He prepares himself for another series of pleasurable touches. There’s a moment, hesitation, before his body seizes up as a sharpness penetrates every point in his body.

[ Sorry Puppy. ]

He curls up forward, muscles shuddering, aching, striking. Pain digs into him and he feels like he’s about to come, panting and feeling the pressure build in his insides. His stomach curls in, twisting and tying up, and he can feel the weight of the pain push him down.

She’s changing the game up, twisting it to suit her wishes.

He shudders hard, pulling himself up despite the intensity of the shocks and burning that was bombarding his senses, and he strains his arms, desperately trying to move to show how much it hurt. How good it hurt.

He inhales, feeling himself right at the edge, about to fall into that chasm.

She stops everything. He can feel the sensation, even baseline senses, start to fade until all that was left in the numbness was the throbbing of his cock. He doesn’t feel his arms or legs, his toes are numb, all that remains in the sensation of a singular ghostly hand wrapped around his erection.

[ Already? Σ(°ロ°) ]

He nods slowly.

[ Can’t be helped I guess. ╮(￣ω￣;)╭ ]

The hand strokes and pumps him, a softness wrapped around his form. With all of his focus localized on his loins, he can feel every motion, every spark of sensation. He can tell it's jolting through his body from the way it naturally reacts but he can’t feel it anywhere else. His whole body is turned off, numbed to all sensation, leaving all the pleasure laser focused on his dick.

She slowly cranks up the amplitude of the sensations until he is quivering, so close to his release. With a turn of the dial, she maxes it out. Her intentions are clear.

He shudders as he comes, ejaculating onto the floor. He can’t make a sound but doesn’t have to, whole body reacting violently. Slowly, his sensations are returned to him as he rides out this orgasm.

Her laugh fills his mind, soft, pleased.

[ Good boy! ★ ]


End file.
